<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fingers in a Fist (Like You Might Run) by Fear_Itself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612623">Fingers in a Fist (Like You Might Run)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself'>Fear_Itself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Static Noise &amp; Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Conditioning, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream, despite his composure, knew how to get what he wanted from any member of his server.</p><p>All it took was six simple words to break his greatest enemy.</p><p>~~~<br/>Title from The Other Side of Paradise (Glass Animals)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Static Noise &amp; Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fingers in a Fist (Like You Might Run)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was smart. Being the server's admin for so long, he knew exactly how to get what he wanted out of any SMP member. For Tommy, he knew he didn't need to spawn a single Wither. He didn't need to light a single piece of TNT. Telling Techno and Phil to halt, he called Tommy from the hill. And even with the entire SMP, adorning Netherite tools and armor glazed with enchantments of mystical powers, he knew how to turn his greatest enemy into a defenseless ant. All they could do was watch with confusion that turned to horror as he dug a hole with a swift shovel reaching to stone, six simple words breaking the blond to obedience.</p><p>"Put the armor in the pit." His completion paled.</p><p>"Dr-Dream no... please I worked so hard. You're the bad guy!" But Tommy's eyes were growing dull, the words merely desperate attempts to cling to the present. Dream watched. He always watched, the sadism that ran in his veins like life fuel whispering to never take his eyes off the show. Shows are rather expensive he supposed. Grabbing his chin roughly, he forced Tommy to meet his gaze. However, he kept a single gentle finger rubbing circles into his cheek for the bittersweet effect.</p><p>"I didn't have to be the bad guy until you betrayed my trust, leaving your exile. So show me you've earned it back."</p><p>"But your not my..." The grip on his chin tightened. "Yes, Dream right away Dream." Sitting down and tearing at the boots, Tubbo was first to speak up.</p><p>"What the fuck did you do to him why is he..." He simply smirked. The helmet was shortly after pulled off, clanging against the shoes.</p><p>"Did you get him to this point?" Techno asked calmly. "I might align with your ideals and I might hate Tommy but I certainly don't condone what appears to be emotional conditioning. Take it from someone who's been through it before." Dream still didn't answer, watching ruined trousers fall in followed by a chest plate. The mask-wearing man stood behind Tommy, now holding his shoulders with an ironclad grasp.</p><p>"Now... I'd like you to get into the pit."</p><p>"W-wait please I d-don't wanna-" However, he began muttering things into his ears, just out of hearing range of the others. And it only took a few minutes until Tommy had collapsed onto the ground, Dream following suit and encasing him in a hug. A cage of a hug that from an outsiders view was charmingly abusive. "I don't deserve them. I don't deserve them. I don't deserve them..."</p><p>"That's right. Now, will you get in the pit? Just for me sweetheart?" The pet name sent shivers down the spines of all the fighters whether they fought for Dream or L'Manberg or their own personal gains.</p><p>"I don't deserve them. I don't deserve them. I don't deserve them..." His feet went to the pit and dived in amongst the riches. The only act of defiance he showed was his fingers in a fist like he might run. But his mind was already too far gone. Techno was no therapist. He might've been safe sure but he didn't heal at all and a few words from Dream sent him spiraling again.</p><p>"Techno... I'd like to cash in that favor."</p><p>"Dream no this is actually messed up you're-"</p><p>"Kill anyone who tries to interfere. His final death will be done as I see fit. We might be here a while so I need you to guard me."</p><p>"You're sick you are absolutely sick I refuse!"</p><p>"I can always kill you. Would you like that?" Techno tensed. Sadly, he was a very self-serving man. With a deep inhale, his shaky voice began;</p><p>"Anyone who tries to attack Dream or save Tommy will be executed on sight. No exceptions." And Tommy didn't hear the war that raged above him, 30 or so men and women trying to save his life. All he could feel is the walls caving in and his inevitable death...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YO I THINK IMA DO A MEXICAN DREAM FIC NEXT LET'S GO???</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>